The use of inkjet printers for printing information on recording media is well established. Printers employed for this purpose can include continuous printing systems which emit a continuous stream of drops from which specific drops are selected for printing in accordance with print data. Other printers can include drop-on-demand printing systems that selectively form and emit printing drops only when specifically required by print data information.
Continuous printer systems typically include a printhead that incorporates a liquid supply system and a nozzle plate having a plurality of nozzles fed by the liquid supply system. The liquid supply system provides the liquid to the nozzles with a pressure sufficient to jet an individual stream of the liquid from each of the nozzles. The fluid pressures from the liquid supply required to form the liquid jets in a continuous inkjet are typically much greater than the fluid pressures from the liquid supply employed in drop-on-demand printer systems.
Different methods known in the art have been used to produce various components within a printer system. Some techniques that have been employed to form micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) have also been employed to form various printhead components. MEMS processes typically include modified semiconductor device fabrication technologies. Various MEMS processes typically combine photo-imaging techniques with etching techniques to form various features in a substrate. The photo-imaging techniques are employed to define regions of a substrate that are to be preferentially etched from other regions of the substrate that should not be etched. MEMS processes can be applied to single layer substrates or to substrates made up of multiple layers of materials having different material properties. MEMS processes have been employed to produce nozzle plates along with other printhead structures such as ink feed channels, ink reservoirs, electrical conductors, electrodes and various insulator and dielectric components.
Particulate contamination in a printing system can adversely affect quality and performance, especially in printing systems that include printheads with small diameter nozzles. Particulates present in the liquid can either cause a complete blockage or partial blockage in one or more nozzles. Some blockages reduce or even prevent liquid from being emitted from printhead nozzles while other blockages can cause a stream of liquid jetted from printhead nozzles to be randomly directed away from its desired trajectory. Regardless of the type of blockage, nozzle blockage is deleterious to high quality printing and can adversely affect printhead reliability. This becomes even more important when using a page wide printing system that accomplishes printing in a single pass. During a single pass printing operation, usually all of the printing nozzles of a printhead are operational in order to achieve a desired image quality and ink coverage on the receiving media. As the printing system has only one opportunity to print a given section of media, image artifacts can result when one or more nozzles are blocked or otherwise not working properly.
Conventional printheads have included one or more filters positioned at various locations in the fluid path to reduce problems associated with particulate contamination. Even so, there is an ongoing need to reduce particulate contamination in printheads and printing systems and an ongoing need for printhead filters that provide adequate filtration with acceptable levels of pressure loss across the filter. There is also an ongoing need for effective and practical methods for forming printhead filters using MEMS fabrication techniques.